Study Guide
2nd Lieutenant (O-1) *First officer rank you earn once you graduate from Officer Candidate School or ROTC *Payment is $34,519.56 - $43,428.48 per year *Second in command of platoon *$2,911.20 per year in food allowance 1st Lieutenant (O-2) *Second officer rank in US Army. TIG is 18 months as a 2nd Lieutenant and TIS is 18 months. The chance of getting promoted to 1st Lieutenant after completing requirements is ~100%. *Payment is $39,768.12 - $55,034.16 per year *Command of platoon *Same officer food allowance Captain (O-3) *Third officer rank in US Army. TIG is 2 years as 1st Lieutenant and TIS is 4 years. The chance of getting promoted to Captain after completing requirements is ~100%. *Payment is $46,024.80 - $74,879.16 per year *Command of a company *Same officer food allowance Major (O-4) *Fourth officer rank in the US Army. TIG is 3 years as Captain and TIS is 10 years. The chance of getting promoted to major after completing requirements is ~80% chance. *Payment is $52,348.44 - $87,403.68 per year *Command is primary staff officer for a brigade *Same officer food allowance Lieutenant Colonel (O-5) *Fifth officer rank in the US Army. TIG is 3 years as Major and TIS is 16 years. The chance of getting promoted to lieutenant colonel after completing requirements if ~70% chance. *Payment is $60,669.60 - $103,078.80 per year *Command of a battalion *Same officer food allowance Colonel (O-6) *Sixth officer rank in the US Army. TIG is 3 years as Lieutenant Colonel and TIS is 22 years. The chance of getting promoted to colonel after completing requirements is ~50% chance. *Payment is $72,777.48 - $128,841.96 per year *Command of a brigade *Same officer food allowance Brigadier General (O-7) *Seventh officer rank in the US Army. There are only 150 Brigadier Generals army wide. Major General (O-8) *Eighth officer rank in the US Army. There are only 99 Major Generals army wide. Lieutenant General (O-9) *Ninth officer rank in the US Army. There are only 43 army wide. General (O-10) *Tenth officer rank in the US Army. There are only 9 army wide. US Army Physical Fitness Chart (Male 22-26) *'Push-ups' - 40-75 *'Sit-ups' - 50-80 *'Run (2 mile)' - 16:36-13:00 Army Chain of Command Squad *'Soldiers' - 9-10 soldiers *'Command' - Sergeant/Staff Sergeant Platoon *'Soldiers' - 16-44 soldiers *'Command' - Lieutenant *'NCO'- Soldier *'Units Within' - 2-4 squads Company *'Soldiers' - 62-190 soldiers *'Command' - Captain *'NCO' - First Sergeant *'Units Within' - 3-5 platoons *'Equivalent' - Artillery-Battery, Armored/Air-Troop Battalion *'Soldiers' - 300-1000 soldiers *'Command' - Lieutenant colonel *'NCO' - Command sergeant major *'Units Within' - 4-6 companies Brigade *'Soldiers' - 3000-5000 soldiers *'Command' - Colonel *'NCO' - Command sergeant major *'Units Within' - 3-5 combat battalions Division *'Soldiers' - 10,000-15,000 soldiers *'Command' - Major general *'Units Within' - usually 3 brigade-sized units Corps *'Soldiers' - 20,000-45,000 soldiers *'Command' - Lieutenant general *'Units Within' - 2-5 divisions Army *'Soldiers' - 50,000+ *'Command' - Lieutenant general+ *'Units Within' - 2+ corps Useful Abbreviations *'NCO' - Noncommissioned officer - An officer who has a rank, but not really officially. *'BCT' - Brigade Combat Team - The basic unit of the US Army. It is usually led by a colonel. *'ASVAB' - Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery - A multiple-choice test given to the candidates for the US Military. The better you do on it, the better chance you have to get your job. *'APFT' - Army Physical Fitness Test - A test to determine whether you are fit enough for the military. It is given twice a year. *'MOS' - Military Occupational Specialty code - It's a code that is used to identify a job, very specifically. Military Phonetic Alphabet *A - Alfa/Alpha *B - Bravo *C - Charlie *D - Delta *E - Echo *F - Foxtrot *G - Golf *H - Hotel *I - India *J - Juliett *K - Kilo *L - Lima *M - Mike *N - November *O - Oscar *P - Papa *Q - Quebec *R - Romeo *S - Sierra *T - Tango *U - Uniform *V - Victor *W - Whiskey *X - X-ray *Y - Yankee *Z - Zulu Military Time *1:00 AM - 0100 *2:00 AM - 0200 *3:00 AM - 0300 *4:00 AM - 0400 *5:00 AM - 0500 *6:00 AM - 0600 *7:00 AM - 0700 *8:00 AM - 0800 *9:00 AM - 0900 *10:00 AM - 1000 *11:00 AM - 1100 *12:00 PM - 1200 *1:00 PM - 1300 *2:00 PM - 1400 *3:00 PM - 1500 *4:00 PM - 1600 *5:00 PM - 1700 *6:00 PM - 1800 *7:00 PM - 1900 *8:00 PM - 2000 *9:00 PM - 2100 *10:00 PM - 2200 *11:00 PM - 2300 *12:00 AM - 2400 Activities *Rope Climbing *Backpacking *Camping *Learning How long until you get promoted *'Private' (E-2) - 6 months *'Private First Class' (E-3) - 1 year *'Specialist/Corporal' (E-4) - 18 months *'Sergeant' (E-5) - 4.2 years *'Staff Sergeant' (E-6) - 8.5 years *'Sergeant First Class' (E-7) - 13.6 years *'Master Sergeant/First Sergeant' (E-8) - 17 years *'Sergeant Major' (E-9) - 20.8 years ---- *'2nd Lieutenant' (O-1) - after grad school *'1st Lieutenant' (O-2) - 18 months TIG as 2nd (18 months TIS/~100% chance) *'Captain' (O-3) - 2 years TIG as 1st (4 years TIS/~100% chance) *'Major' (O-4) - 3 years TIG as cap (10 years TIS/~80% chance) *'Lieutenant Colonel' (O-5) - 3 years TIG as major (16 years TIS/~70% chance) *'Colonel' (O-6) - 3 years TIG as lt. col. (22 years TIS/~50%) *'Brigadier General' (O-7) - 150 Army wide *'Major General' (O-8) 99 Army wide *'Lieutenant General' (O-9) 43 Army wide *'General' (O-10) 9 Army wide *'General of Army' (not for lots of years) Payment for officers Payment per month for 2013 *'2nd Lieutenant' - $2,876.63 (<2 years) - $3,619.04 (>/= 3 years) **$34,519.56 - $43,428.48 per year *'1st Lieutenant' - $3,314.01 (<2 years) - $4,586.18 (>/= 6 years) **$39,768.12 - $55,034.16 per year *'Captain' - $3,835.40 (<2 years) - $6,239.93 (>/= 14 years) **$46,024.80 - $74,879.16 per year *'Major' - $4,362.37 (<2 years) - $7,283.64 (>/= 18 years) **$52,348.44 - $87,403.68 per year *'Lieutenant Colonel' - $5,055.80 (<2 years) - $8,589.90 (>/= 22 years) **$60,669.60 - $103,078.80 per year *'Colonel' - $6,064.79 (<2 years) - $10,736.83 (>/= 30 years) **$72,777.48 - $128,841.96 per year *. . . *Basic food allowance for officers: $242.60/month or $2,911.20 per year. That calculates to ~$7.98 cents per day.